


Don't call me honey, you donkey!

by myreygn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kuroo just wants to see his honey smile, Kuroo wants to help, M/M, Roommates, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt, daichi is stressed, thank you my friend, ticklish!daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn
Summary: Daichi's stressed with studying and Kuroo thinks that his little honey-crow just needs to calm down a bit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Don't call me honey, you donkey!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> ragewerthers, this is for you! Thank you so much for the OS you wrote for me, I hope you like this one.  
> I apologize for any mistake I may have made, English is not my first language, but OMG IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE THIS!!!  
> Have fun reading!

It was good to have a roommate. Daichi remembered his first semester at the university when he lived on his own in a small apartment in town and it had been good, but he hadn't had to think long about Kuroo's offer.

They had met because of Bokuto's birthday and when he told Kuroo about his situation, the former Nekoma captain had invited him to share a flat. Now they were living together. And it was nice.  
They never argued long about the TV program because they liked the same shows and movies (except for Daichi's fanatic love for Tim Burton movies which Kuroo and his nightmares of Sweeney Todd could definitely not appreciate) and even though it was dangerous to let Kuroo near the stove, he made the best sandwiches Daichi ever had eaten.

And yeah, maybe he liked it a bit _too_ much to live with Kuroo.  
He had never realized it back in high school, but the taller one was indeed hot – and funny. Back then most of his snarky comments had been about Karasuno and their diving drills, but now that Kuroo made snarky comments about other things in order to amuse Daichi, it was different.

Now Daichi couldn't read Kuroo's mind and maybe that was good for he would've been slightly confused about the … _intense_ thoughts the middle blocker had about his thighs. But he also would've been flattered for he would've received tons of compliments in every kind of situation.

Well, if he would've been able to read Kuroo's mind back then, it wouldn't have lasted so long until they had gained enough courage to make the first step. At the same time. Their foreheads crushing together had been a very painful experience, but Daichi didn't regret anything.  
After getting some ice for their heads, they had managed their first kiss and (FINALLY, as Bokuto would say) became a couple. Daichi was happy with Kuroo.

But there were always two sides of the coin.

The former Karasuno captain considered it normal that nobody was perfect and not even a relationship could stop people from finding other people annoying sometimes. And Kuroo had very annoying habits, nobody could tell him otherwise!

There were those people who always needed attention.

Look at me, I'm here, don't you see me, hello, talk to me, love me, hug me, over here, help, I'm suffering, I'm dying, _what the fuck is wrong with you I'm doing a literal opera right next to you now pay attention to me!_

Kuroo was one of those people. Not always though, but always then when Daichi couldn't pay any attention to him. Because he needed to concentrate. On, for example, studying.

“Sa'amura.”

No.

“Daichiiii.”

Never.

“Oh c'mon dude!”

He was not going to turn around for … 

“DAICHI!”

Daichi dropped his pen and glared at his boyfriend with every little piece of authority he could get his hands at, unfortunately without any viewable success. Fine, that called for drastic measures.

“One more word and I'll shave your head!”

Kuroo lifted his hands in the air as to defend himself. “Wow, no need to freak out!”  
Daichi breathed in and out and closed his eyes for a second. Not to calm down but to get rid of this shit eating grin in front of him. Then he looked at his boyfriend. “What do you want, Tetsu?”

Kuroo's grin got a bit wider and he leaned onto Daichi's shoulder. “I just wanted to see you smile!”  
Daichi rolled his eyes and moved his shoulder so Kuroo's chin fell off. “Nice try. I need to study.”

Beautiful silence filled the room. For ten seconds.

“Daichi?”

Daichi ignored Kuroo with a perfection like nobody could do better. Only a little twitch of his eyebrow showed that he was getting more impatient with the disturbing noise next to him from second to second.

“Daichi, don't you dare to ignore me!”

Oh yes, he dared! He dared to do whatever the fuck he wanted!

“You can't learn the whole day y'know. You'll need a break.”

Once again Daichi dropped his pen. No, wait, he didn't drop it. He smashed it on the table and splattered a bit ink on his notes.

“Don't be so motherly! Who are you, Sugawara?! I _can_ study the whole day and you know what? I _will_ study the whole day! You have no right to tell me what I can do and what I can't do!”

Kuroo watched him for a few seconds, then he sighed. “You're stressed.”  
“Yeah, a certain someone wouldn't stop to bother me!”  
“You mean a certain exam.”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders. “Would you mind smiling for me?”  
“I would indeed mind for I need to …” Daichi interrupted himself with a squeak when the overgrown kitty he called his boyfriend nuzzled it's nose into the side of his neck.

The time seemed to stop for a few heartbeats, then the crow felt a smug grin on his skin.

“Smile for me?”  
“No, forget it!”

Kuroo scribbled his long fingers over Daichi's collarbone, but the smaller one only bit his lip and froze completely. “Please? Smile for me? Only a tiny little smile?”  
“No!” Daichi muttered through gritted teeth.

Kuroo placed a little kiss on his neck which almost got a giggle out of him.  
“Don't be so stubborn! Give me smile, honey!”

“Don't call me honey, you donkey!”

While he was still saying it, Daichi realized that he had made a horrible mistake, for Kuroo pouted but also had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Mean mean Sa'amura. You spend too much time with Iwaizumi.”

“And you sound like Oikawa.”  
“Alright, that's it.”  
“NO, KUROO!”

Daichi screeched in a very unmanly high pitched voice and if there hadn't been a massive wooden desk in his way, he would've thrown himself towards the ground in order to escape from his boyfriend's mean fingers which were digging in his sides. Wearing only a thin t-shirt, nothing protected him from the little lightnings that shot through his body.

“Are you smiling for me now, honey?”  
“Ihi told you to nohot call mehe hoNEYAHAHA STAHAHAP!”

Kuroo grinned evilly down at his laughing boyfriend and chuckled lightly as Daichi let out another scream when he pinched his hipbone. “Oh? What's this? Have I found a dead spot? Right at the beginning? Oh no, I'm so sorry, honey.”

“NAHAHAHAO DOHON'T CAHAHALL ME THAHAHAT!”  
“Excuse me honey, did you say something? Someone's laughing so loud in here, I can't really understand you.” Kuroo sighed when a tear appeared in the corner of Daichi's eye. “Alright alright, we don't want to kill you already, right?”

Daichi held his breath for a second when Kuroo let go off his super vulnerable hips, then he burst into another fit of giggles as he felt teasing fingertips brush around his neck. “Neheheahat thehehehere!” He scrunched up his shoulders and squirmed a bit but it didn't take long for him to realize that he was technically trapped inside his chair.

“Not there? But _honey_ , where else should I tickle you? You're so _sensitive_ everywhere, it wouldn't make a difference if I just switched over to … your ribs?” Kuroo seemed to be very satisfied by the shriek he got out of his boyfriend when he started to count his ribs. “One, two, three … damn honey, now I lost it! Don't squirm so much!”

Daichi didn't even listen to him anymore. He was too busy catching his breath and searching for a way to escape from Kuroo's evil fingers. More because of a reflex than of a real plan he tried to grab the taller one's wrists.

“Hush, bad little crow! Guess I'll have to punish you.” Daichi nearly collapsed in the chair when he felt two hands wriggling around like crazy in his armpits and snorted (which Kuroo considered the most _adorable_ sound he'd ever heard).

“Kuhurohohaha plehehehease! Plehehease stohAHAHAP NONONO KUROO!”

“Don't think I forgot your hips, honey”, Kuroo teased and then placed little ticklish kisses on Daichi's neck while he was squeezing his hipbones, making the poor man cry and howl with laughter at the same time.

Kuroo started to hum a little song that came to his mind and if someone would've entered the room, he would've seen a rather strange picture: Kuroo standing next to the chair, singing a little song like he was alone in front of the chimney on a winter evening – and Daichi, more hanging like sitting in the chair and laughing his ass off as he was trying to escape.

When the former Karasuno player started to choke a bit on his now wheezing laughter, the taller one finally took his hands off him and grinned, smug and jubilant. “How are you, crow boy?”

“Fuck you”, Daichi gasped, still giggling slightly. Sweat ran down his forehead and his chest was moving up and down way too fast as he tried to catch his breath. “Just you wait, just youahaha NO!”  
Kuroo chuckled and stopped the poking. “C'mon, you're not mad with me, aren't ya?”

“Not sure”, Daichi mumbled, but allowed Kuroo to pull him into a hug.  
“I just wanted you to relax a bit. You look so stressed all the time.”  
“I know. Thank you.”

“Would you smile for me now?”

Daichi rolled his eyes in amusement and looked up at Kuroo, placing a little kiss on his chin. “If I do, will you stop being so annoying and just ask me to take a break the next time?”  
Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. “I'll try.”

Daichi chuckled lightly and there was a beautiful moment of silence.

“How didn't I know you're ticklish back in high school? Our practice matches could've been so much more fun?”  
“Kuroo …”  
“I mean, just _imagine_ the possibilities!”  
“Shut up now or I'll really shave your head!”

Kuroo gasped. “You wouldn't do that, honey!”

“Donkey.”

Kuroo smiled.

And Daichi smiled back.


End file.
